


The Bridle, The Temptress and The King

by Steampunksherlockian



Category: Lore Olympus
Genre: Allusion to alcohol induced Miscarriage, Alternate Universe, Divorce, F/M, Other, Prompt for the Shadewriter Society Discord, Serious Injuries, allusion to domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunksherlockian/pseuds/Steampunksherlockian
Summary: Oneshot based on the opposite behaviours of the characters Hera, Aphrodite and Minthe.Hera really had neglected Hades in the marriage department. So as much as she hated to do it, she asked Aphrodite to help.It all went downhill from there...
Relationships: Minthe/Hades
Kudos: 15





	The Bridle, The Temptress and The King

“So, I wear this outdated sexist thing and Hades will want me so badly he gives me anything I want?”

Minthe huffed. 

“You have to wear it constantly though, or it won’t work and the enchantment will wear off.”

“Hera really wants me to become Queen? I thought she treated Nymphs like servants she doesn’t like?”

Aphrodite grew tired of the interrogation, checking her nails, as boredom set in.

“She asked me to help her get Hades married as a love Goddess. She didn’t say anything about how I had to do that.”

Eros walked in and commented, “and it has to be something that you wear or Uncle Hades will be able to taste it in drinks or food. Hecate also hates you because you are basic, and want Hades’ wallet and not his heart.”

He sniffed as he walked away with the nail polish he’d been looking for in Aphrodite’s collection.

“Could we not try a love potion mixed in with my perfume at least?!”

Aphrodite grew tall, dark mauve and pupil-less in front of Minthe.

Minthe’s ears pinned back like a sad cat.

“ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME, NYMPH!? DO YOU WANT MY HELP OR NOT?!”

She wore the stupid thing, and for a while it really wasn’t all that bad. Until she wanted more than his Titanium credit card, expensive purses and restaurant dates, but not his children or a throne beside him.

Hera’s visions began to chronicle each and every downfall of Minthe.

The time of the thousandth Panathenaea where she’d accepted Hades' ring of Engagement but pawned it and told him it had been stolen from her by Thetis.

The time she faked a pregnancy so Hades had Married her, wanting to be an honest and fair King.

When she’d compared him to his father and beat him up at work, only to be stopped by Hecate.

She’d told Hades that she’d been drinking and smoking all the way throughout the pregnancy and how she didn’t even want his children because he was an unlovable monster.

He told Hera about everything. Aphrodite requested the girdle back. Hera granted the divorce quickly, wanting to spare any more damage to the Kingdom who had enough issues with a terrible Queen and now Divorced blue King sans any family he’d dreamt of.

“I never wanted to adopt a brat for him anyway” 

She told herself angrily, tears streaming down her face as she cut up their photos and glared at the picture of the two Goddesses in a magazine that had led to her downfall as the three Kingdoms first Nymph Queen of the Bident Royal Family.

She knew that she could never really have him back.

She didn’t want anyone else to have him either.

“You should be able to catch him in tower four… don’t worry about being quiet either, he’s usually always engrossed in his work so you have to make a lot of noise so he notices you.” 

That was the first and last thing she said to the pink Goddess.

He’d taken back the apartment and she’d been turned into a plant by Demeter, angry that a terrible Nymph had hurt her daughter so badly.

When the three Kings found out what she had done to the pink Goddess tragically hurt in Tartarus, she was exiled from her River. 

She’d been sentenced to Tartarus, chained in the very place where she’d sent Persephone, to have the Shades maim her for eternity.

Hades paid for the best medical treatment and cared for the pink Goddess, feeling eternally guilty that his ex wife had hurt such a loyal young intern who was just beginning to enjoy her life. 

Hera began to plot again about Hades second marriage, this time without the help of Aphrodite but she was still haunted by the red nymph. 

_ I’m glad that I got a new gardener. That stupid plant keeps popping up everywhere…it’s nice in my Mojitos though. _


End file.
